plumbers
by fuckshiyup
Summary: somi mario and kun and shadow continue their adventure in the second prequel!


SHadow kun sat alone in his room, walls ocvered with posters of his favourite bands, evanaenanace, blood on the dancefloor and slipknot and my little pony:FREIend ship is magic. He was crying . His tears fell to the floor like his heeat wfell to the doki doki gorund when his only e true loev, sonci chan, flew away with the eevil mario hcna. Show kun knew that sonc chan hated him, as he was an emo and the least poluar guy in school but shaodw wanted sonic, the only person who had shown him kindess, still to love

he turned his head to the sid eand looked at the single phot he had in a photo frame. it wa sone of those geneeric photos u get when you buy the frames like of the really smiley couple having a goodtime. he had nrver replaced it. never in his 37 years of life (h got held back inhighschool). he kept it because he aimed for that love, he wanted it, needed it, craved it.. takign a gloved hand, he grapsed a photo he had printed out of sonic;'s facebook profile picture from 2011 and cut out the facee (it wad a photo with him and lady gaga) and tooks ome washi tape nd placed it over the female it he then took hsi own fb pp from2010 because he wwas wearing fishnet tight sa nd fierce af nmakeup and he paced it on the male face. mark his words matio, he will have his love.

He had decdied. Rgtht! I will not let my love run away! exclaimed shadow kchanc and he stood up, grabbed his sstrawberry bells (AN: from tokyo mew mewXD!1/1!) AND run chaned out the door! Out of his bedroom door iand itno the street. the street was darkk and silent like shdaows soul, all was silent except the pierce the veil sweet tunes ringing through his prettycure earphones. they gave him strength. he started to ran through the street and flew up into the sky where mario kun and sonci chan were sitting toghter and talkin g about the recent death of mario's brother, luigigi.

' _ja ... Semper Russian Parlato_ ' mario cried ' _We learned Spanish as a child until ... OMG someone recognized him._! _Shadow KUN!_ ' both mario and socin were stopped in their tracks and drew apart and stared in shock at shadow kun hovering before them.

"finally i have found you m y omortal enemies..." shadwo kun grasped his straberry bell and cklosed his beautfik eyes. he breatheed. 1..2...3... suddenly a shining ref light encompased him. Somewhrreh in ht esidstance, mr brifhtside by the killers began to play. shadow stretcehd his leg out and red light shit up hi lrgs, covering the rest of his manly ripped shredded muscular bod. it dispersed onhid leg as he lunged forwards, showing knee high boots and garter belts. then came his hands, he was weraing secksu fingerless gloves covered in bells. then his chest, he was wearing a short dress that puffed out like a reeses puff reeses piff eat em up eat em up eat em up eat em up. yhen hieas head, little cat ears appeared as well as a choker and finally a lil cat tail meow wow. he gthrew his stradwberry bekll in the air and caught it in a twirl saying "mew mew power, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face!"

Mario and sonic chan gasped at stared in awe at the new imporved sonic kun 'I never knew you were a. a desu

SHADOw thrutsed his strawberru bells in the faces of his eneimies, and cried' STARWBERY BE:L FUL PPWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!' and quiclkyl there was some pinku! light that envopled conic and his lover. sonic's grasp on marios muslcearm released slightly as he gaczed into the handsome eyes of shadow kun. 'shadwo,,,... kun...' sonic felt his heart doki doki and realised where his heart truly lies

Can you hear my heartbeat?

Tired of feeling never enough

I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true

There'll be no more darkness

when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable

Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,

you set my heart on fire

Don't stop us now, the moment of truth

We were born to make history

We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around

Yes, we were born to make history

Can you hear my heartbeat?

I've got a feeling it's never too late

I close my eyes and see myself how my dreams will come true

There'll be no more darkness

when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable

Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,

you set my heart on fire

Don't stop us now, the moment of truth

We were born to make history

We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around

Yes, we were born to make history

sonci tirne dot look up intot he wide eyes fo mario as he grasped his pluming weapon v.17. sonic knew wha he had to do, he had to mak it right. "I'm sorry, my love but my ehart lies with someone else..." sonic whispered, tears filling his eyes to thr brim, a single one falling dow his cheeku.

" _Sound, my love ... you know what I mean ... wh -_ "

a sungke, gloved fingrr raised to hush mario;s lips. "it is ok my s weet, maybe one wday you';ll find someoneh who willtruly love you.."

amdn witht hat, sonic revealed from behind his back _PLUMBING WEAPON VERSION 18!11!_

mairo looked in terror as th plumbin wepaon was thrust into his schest area.

His Italiano eyse opened wide, unbelieving what had just happebd, 'Mario Chan ... ... KPI not txwm Luba IB Koji' (AN: this is italiena for 'i will always lvoe you x££) he gav e a sad smile and closed his eyes, ready for the relaease of deathu. sonic looked down at first lover and back up at shadow kun. shadow kun placed a white gloevd hand with blood sady splatetred on it and said' it had to be done, sonci chan...' a tear fell down soinc 's faceu and shadwo wiped it awya 'you are safe now mario chan, worry yourself dont woryry'

fin]

((AN: hi guys sorry it sn been so long! high school is jard L:( its heard beeing a year 7 (idk what grade that is in th e us, sophmore? probably not :(((( my stepsister took my limited edition mint condition sonic underground comics and she spilled kool aid all over them and i pumcejd eher so i was grounded and had my phone taken of me. please leavw reviews!))


End file.
